1. Technical Field
This invention relates to direct mail solicitation methods for distribution of advertisements and coupons offered by the manufacturer and/or retailer which are typically redeemable as part of the purchase price of the goods or services solicited.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art methods and apparatus of this type are used to advertise consumer products by use of direct mail campaigns. Typically, direct mail solicitation is achieved by mailing out large numbers of advertising material under "bulk" U.S. postal rates mailing process defined by the U.S. Postal Service. Such bulk mailings account for over 40% of the U.S. postal service revenue and help support the economic viability of first class mail and related U.S. postal services.
Heretofore advertisers have included coupons for unrelated goods and services in such mailings in an attempt to stimulate sales. Such discount and promotional coupons that rely on "bulk" mass mailings are considered advantageous if the cost per thousand ratio is taken into account. The goal therefore of mass media advertising is to reach the most suitable advertisers at the lowest possible cost per contact.
In addition to the "bulk" mail distribution of manufacture coupons there has also developed a sophisticated direct mail targeting of specific groups of consumers who through past and present purchases defined themselves into specialized consumer groups of similar purchasing potential.
In this area, coupons are inserted into billing envelopes, order forms and other analogous direct mailings.
Additionally, a medium use for distribution of advertising and coupons in the prior art is a so-called co-op mailing inserts. In this form of advertising distribution several coupons from several unrelated manufacturers or retail outlets are grouped together and inserted into a single envelope. Typically each insert is charged a fixed price according to the quantitites delivered. Such prior art distribution systems are typically labeled or categorized as "junk" mail by consumers easily identiable as such and thus easily discarded by the consumer.
Prior art patents have been issued on a variety of specialized advertising envelope constructions that include return envelope insert forms for original mailing containers, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,350, 3,334,806, 3,460,743, 4,781,322 and 5,035,515.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,350 and 3,334,806 a portion of the specific configured envelope is detachable having advertising copy thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,743 describes an envelope with an insert coupon wherein a coupon is removably secured within a pocket in the envelope secured by adhesive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,322 claims a kit for direct mail solicitation having a first window envelope and a second window envelope and insert. The second envelope is sized for insertion into the first and inserted correspondingly into the first and second envelopes by multiple sections with identification thereon.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,515 a packaging with detachable coupon compartment is illustrated and described.